Ben10Magician's Bencules
Summary: Ben Tennyson, the son of Carl and Sandra, is a god turned mortal via the plots of his evil uncle, Collector. With help from his mentor, a girl named Julie, and his childhood pal, ?????? , can Ben prove himself a true hero and regain his godhood? Cast: * Hercules: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Extra for Ben: Sora, Kairi, Snow Villiers, Serah Farron, *Asuna Kagurazaka (as Kairi's sister), Danny Phantom/Fenton, Juniper Lee, Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel * Megara: Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Zeus: Carl Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Hera: Sandra Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Hades: The Collector (Bonkers) * Pain and Panic: Carface and Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * The Muses: Astrid, Ruffnut, Little Miss Daredevil, Princess Yum-Yum and Fabia Sheen * Philoctetes/Phil: Jacob Price (JJAPrice15/) and Rena Kunisaki (.hack//Legend of Twilight) * Pegasus: Underdog (Same show) * The Hydra: (stays the same) * Nessus the River Guardian: Jafar (Aladdin; as a Naga) * Hercules' Mortal Parents: Mario and Peach * Hermes: Kid Flash (Young Justice) * The Fates: Kazarina, Myreille Psychiokieus and Madame Rouge (Teen Titans) * Cerberus: (stays the same) * Titans: (stays the same) * Achilles: ????????? * Athena: Sergeant Calhoun * Aphrodite: Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Hephaetus: Wreck-It Ralph * Ares: Alphonse Elric * Demeter: ??????? * Apollo: Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey * Poseidon: Hanon (Mermaid Melody) * Bacchus: Mr. Scatterbrian * Demetrius the Pot Maker: ???????? * Thebes Five: ??????? * Pain and Panic's Little Boy Disguises: Numbah 2 & 4 Chapter 1: The Gospel Truth Ben10Magician or BM10 for short walked through an ancient gallery full of statues and vases. "Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Cartoonia, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes." BM10 narrated, "And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Mickey walked over to a vase of a small snow bear with a green headband around his head. He was fighting some monster in hand-to-hand combat. "But what is the true measure of a true hero?" Mickey asked the readers "Ah, that is what our story is-" "Will you listen to him?" a voice asked irritably, cutting in. "Now who cut in?" Mickey asked, now annoyed. He looked on the top of the vase and saw the painting of 5 girls with sailor scout uniform, with different colors named, Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon, Amy Anderson aka Sailor Mercury, Lita Kino aka Sailor Jupiter, Raye Hino aka Sailor Mars and Mina Aino aka Sailor Venus. This wasn't to him since he was wise panther. "He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy" Lita continued, holding up a theatre mask. "Lighten up, pal" Amy agreed. "We'll take it from here, Ben10Magician" Miss Daredevil smiled. "You go, girls" B10M said as he walked out of the gallery. "We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes." Miss Daredevil said to the readers. "Heroes like Ben 10!" Fabia added. "You mean Bendyson! Ooh, he's so cute and strong, I just wanna hug him until he explo-" Ruffnut hummed. "Our story actually begins long before Ben 10." Miss Dardevil said after giving Raye a warning look "Many eons ago..." The color background changed and the five girls began walking. Miss Daredevil: Back when the world was new, The planet Earth was down on its luck And everywhere vicious monsters Called Monstrous Titans ran amuk! '' They passed a moving vase of giant beings: the first was giant two-headed rock monster, the second was a huge ice creature, the third was a lava monster, fourth was a tornado, the last was a cyclop destroying the world. Ruffnut: ''It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped Yum-Yum: Where chaos reigned and Earthquakes and volcanoes never slept '' All: ''And then along came Carl Tennyson '' They passed a moving vase of a man with brown hairs, fair skin and green eyes. He wore a green shirt, light grey pants and brown shoes. He then held up a lightning bolt and shot it down at the Titans. Astrid: ''He blasted his Cosmatic power He zapped! The Monstrous Titans were then locked into another dimension with the gates made from lightning. Ruffnut: Locked those suckers in a vault! They're trapped! All: And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks And that's the gospel truth! The guy was too type A to just relax Fabia:'' And that's the world's first dish'' All: Carl tamed the globe while still in his youth Though, honey, it may seem impossible- That's the gospel truth! On mount Cartoonlympus life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth Though, honey, it may seem impossible- That's the gospel truth! They finally reached a vase of mount Cartoonlympus and slowly, the real Cartoonlympus came into view as the story began... Chapter 2: A New God Born On the top of the luxurious mountain of Toonlympus, in the golden Utopia of the Gods, a celebration was taking place. The reason: a son had been born to the two Head-Gods, Dashi and Frankie. In the crowd of chattering Gods such as Wreck-It Ralph the god of the streght weapons, Sergeant Calhoun the goddess of wisdom, Kayley the goddess of courage, Daffy Duck the god of unlucky, Huckleberry Hound the god of singing, Alphonse Elric the god of war, Eilonwy the goddess of love, Quick Draw McGraw the god of justice, Baba Looey the god of sun, Hanon (from Mermaid Melody) the goddess of the sea, Chai Xianghua the goddess of battle, Fallon the goddess of moon and relaxation, Mr. Scatterbrain the god of goofiness, Rocky J. Squirrel the god of speedest flight, Bullwinkle J. Moose the god of kind-heart, Elsa the goddess of ice, Anna (from Frozen) the goddess of adventures, Harry Potter the god of magic, Jenny Wakeman the goddess of technology and etc. A blonde-haired woman had teal eyes and fair skin and wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, light grey pants and blue and green shoes. This woman was Sandra Tennyson, the baby’s mother and Carl’s wife. “Benjamin! Behave yourself!” Sandra groaned and laughed at the same time. The baby named Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson. He had brown hair and green eyes. He also wore a green silk blanket and emitted a bright green glow. “Oh, look at this, look at how cute he is…” Carl chuckled. Ben caught the God by the index finger and lifted him above his cradle with super strength. “Hah! Oh, he’s strong! Like his dad, hmm?” A boy with fair skin, red-ish brown hairs, blue eyes and a yellow and red speed superhero's costume ran through the crowd of gods. This was Kid Flash, the messenger gods. “Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!” Kid Flash shouted as he past Alphonse. “Excuse me, one side, Alphy!” “Watch it, Kid Flash!” Alphonse growled as he shook his weapon at him. Then, Kid Flash moved threw the crowd, "Whoa! Excuse me! flying superhero coming through! Excuse me one side, Sandra," he finally ran to Sandra and handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers. "Why, Kid Flash, they're lovely," said Sandra. “Yeah, you know, I had Quick Draw do the arrangement. Isn’t that too nutty?” Kid Flash joked. He then flew closer to Carl. “Fabulous party Carlo, you know, I haven’t seen this much love in a room since Raimundo Perdosa discovered himself!” he laughed. He gestured to Raimundo Perdosa, who was looking into a mirror and given himself a pointing gesture. Meanwhile, little Ben gets one of the lightning and plays with it. “Carl, please keep your weapon away from the baby,” Sandra told Carl. “Oh, he won’t hurt himself. Let the kid have some fun, besides the safety’s on,” Carl reasoned As Ben begins to eat the lightning, he got shocked, but not badly. Tommy threw it away in frustration. Suddenly, Ike, Rex (from Generator Rex) and Tea Gardner took cover, until Toshiro Hitsugaya hits it with his katana. The lightning hits the pillar, but it reappears, quickly. “''Safety’s on?” Sandra repeated, annoyed. Carl chuckled and then announced to the other Gods, “Oh, on behalf of my son, the soon to be God of Spirits, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts.” “And what about our gift, Carl?” Sandra asked Carl. "Yeah! Ben has got the Omnitrix with superpowers to turning into aliens." Kairi nodded. "Your brother Ben has a trademake." said Sora. "Everyone knows the aliens's attacks" added Serah “Well, let’s see here…” Carl began, taking a cloud and shaping it into a small puppy. “…we’ll take…hmm…yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm…a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus.” Carl handed it to Ben and it immediately turned into a real small puppy with beige fur, black ears, a black muzzle, a red jumpsuit with a white 'U' on it and a light blue cape. “His name is Underdog alias Shoeshine and he’s all yours, son,” Carl told Ben. "Heh well, how is cutie." sighs Serrah. "Remember, Serrah, we gonna help you before it's too late." said Snow as he puts Serrah's shoulder. "All right, we gonna leave" said June as she, Danny, Sora, Kairi, Asuna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Serrah and Snow leaves,"So long! Play you good." Ben and Underdog stared at each other a bit and Ben pulled Underdog to him and bonked their foreheads. Underdog smiled and gave Ben a lick. Ben got a little afraid, but Underdog snuggled to him and Ben hugged him. And all the Gods awed at the cuteness of the scene. “Mind his head,” Sandra said. “He’s so tiny,” Carl whispered. He picked up Ben who was still fiddling with his medallion around his neck and Ben yawned. He then placed Ben back in his crib and patted his head. “My boy…my little Benjamin…” “How sentimental…” a deep, dark voice sneered sarcastically. All the Gods looked in another direction to see a man leaning by a pillar. He was wore a dark blue high collared coat-like suit, a black with a gold buckle, gold-ish yellow furred shoulders, grey gloves with pencil and sharpeners on his ten fingers of two hands, a red and white stripped shirt, black and red goggles and medals on his suit. His eyes were red and had brown fur, bunny's ears, a dark red nose, a buckle, a crocodile's tail, goat-like horse's hoves and pink hairs. He was the Collector, God of the Dead, Collection, Power and Grafittis. He was also Carl’s brother and the figure of all evil and darkness throughout the Cosmos. “You know, I haven’t been this chocked up since I got a whole broccoli lodged in my throat! Huh?” the Collector laughed, trying to make a joke. But instead of laughing, all the Gods looked sternly at him. “So is than an audience or a mosaic?” Collector asked, now annoyed. He walked through the crowd of Gods. “Hey, how you doin’? Lookin’ good. Nice dress.” “Man, he really pushes my buttons,” Elsa growled. “Calm down, sister,” Anna placed his hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “He’ll get his someday…” Carl pulls the Collector into a bone-crushing hug and chuckled, “So Collector, you finally made it. How are things in the Underworld?” “Well, they’re just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?” the Collector said annoyed, taking Carl’s arm off his shoulder. “And the name’s Collector.” “But that’s your nickname,” Carl said. “And it feels weird for your brother to call you Father, ya know?” The Collector then noticed baby Ben. “Ah! There’s the little sunspot, my little nephew. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?” the Collector smirked as he weaved a sucker with a skeleton head out of thin mist. “Here ya go. Ya just…” Before Father could finish, Ben squeezed the Collector’s hand painfully and after some tugging he got away from the baby. “Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke,” the Collector groaned, rubbing his throbbing hand. Carl pulled the Collectorr back into a hug again. “Come on, Collector, don’t be such a stiff, join the celebration!” Carl tried to reason, gesturing to the party. “Hey, love to, ‘Carlo’, but unlike you Gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig. You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, ''Carl. So…can’t. Love to, but can’t,” the Collector explained snidely, getting free from Carl’s hug again. With that said, he began walking out of the room. “Honestly, Collector, you ought to slow down. You’ll work yourself to death,” Carl then realized the joke he just made and laughed, “…Hah! Work yourself to death! Ha!” The other Gods began to laugh as well. Carl sat down on a chair and laughed, “Oh, I kill myself…” “Heh! If only, if only…” the Collector scowled, lurking out of the room. Miss Daredevil, Ruffnut, Astrid, Yum-Yum and Fabia could then be seen in the gallery standing next to a vase with the picture of the Collector in the Underworld, riding on a boat over the river Styx, in which Rothbart (from the Swan Princess) was rowing. “If there’s one God you don’t want to get steamed up, it’s the Collector,” Miss Daredevil said to you, the readers. “Cause he had an evil plan,” Astrid said. The real image of the Collector riding the river Styx came into view as Ruffnut began to sing. Ruffnut: He ran the Underworld, But thought the dead were dull and uncouth. A soul lurked onto the boat and clings to Father’s suit. Father, in disgust, generated a ball of fire and blasted the soul away. He was as mean he was ruthless, Father blew the tip of his finger as if it was a fired gun. And that’s the gospel truth. The boat then past a massive three-headed dog on a platform. They began snapping their jaws at the Collector. He had a plan to shake things up… The Collector dully tossed a stake at them and they began fighting for it. The Collector finally reached the entrance of the Underworld, which had a huge rock skull shaped like the Collector’s head. That was the Collector’s conference and war room. The boat reached a small dock as the Collector got out of the boat. And that’s the gospel truth! Chapter 3: The Collector's Plan! Immortal to Mortal! Very soon, Thrax heads back into his lair as he gets off the boat. He then looked up a bunch of stairs and called his henchmen. "Carface!" He called out. Then a grey hybrid dog with a magenta shirt, a black vest, and a small green bowtie came running down the stairs, he was Carface Carruthers. "Coming your Creature-ness" Carface called out, running down the stairs. "Killer!" Collector also called out. Then a gold hybrid poodle with round glasses and a black spiked collar, came down the stairs. he was Killer. "Oh! I'm sorry!" he stuttered. "I can handle it!" In his ramblings and craziness, he tripped and knocked down Carface, and together, they fell down the stairs. Collector rolled his eyes at their incompetence. "Carface Carruthers!" "And Killer!" "Reporting for duty!" They said in unison. "Fine, fine, fine," said Collector. "Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive." "Oh! They're here!" said Gantu. "WHAT! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" screamed Hamsterveil, with red flames exploding from his head. Gantu and Reuben did their best to grovel. "We are worms!" they moaned. "Worthless worms!" "Memo to me. MEMO TO ME: Maim you after my meeting!" said Hamsterveil, rubbing his temple. He then headed towards his conference/war room. The Fates were three deities that controlled fate and could see into the Past, Present, and Future. One was a female blue alien with white-ish beige hairs in a medium ponytail, purple eyes, a gold crown with red and turquoise stones on it, a light purple and light yellow dress with light blue spots on it, gold, red and teal shoulders, a blue, purple, red and gold collar, a gold belt and magenta shoes. Her name was Kazarina. The second was a teenage woman with light blue hairs tied with a long ponytail, blue eyes, deep blue-ish grey eyeshadows, purple lips, a blue, black, dark grey and yellow dress, a black short sleeved vest, a silver and blue necklace, a purple and gold armor, a purple jumpsuit, red nail-fingers, dark red, orange and gold gauntlets, a dark blue cape with a Dark Nebula logo on its back, a gold and light blue belt, a tiara, earrings, gold and dark grey armored guards on legs' thighs and long white heeled boots. Her name was Myreille Psychiokieus. The third was a woman with short black hairs, blue eyes, red lips, a red dress, a red sleeveless jumpsuit, a back and silver collar, a dark grey belt with a silver buckle on it, and long back and light grey gloves and boots. Her name was Madame Rouge. They were ready to end the lives of some people. "Madame Rouge," said Kazarina. "Hold that human's thread of life good and tight!" With a snip of the scissors, there was a scream and in came a new soul. "Incoming!" Myreille exclaimed. The poor woman's soul floated in and down to a room. Collector watched dejectedly, and then turned to his clients. "Ladies, so sorry that I'm-" "Late!" they all said. "We knew you would be!" said Madame Rouge. "We know everything!" added Myreille. "Past," said Madame Rouge. "Present," said Myreille. "And future!" finished Kazarina. Elbowing Killer in the side, she whispered, "Indoor plumbing. It's going to be big!" "Great. Great. Anyway," continued the Collector. "See, ladies, I was at this party and I lost track of time…" "We know!" they bragged. "Yeah- I know…you know. So, here's the deal: Carl Tennyson. 'The Big Shot', 'Mr. High and Mighty,' 'Mr. Trade-Alien', 'Mr. "Hey-you-get-off-of-my-throne."' Now he has a-" "Bouncing baby brat! WE KNOW!" the Fates bragged. "I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Collector exclaimed, angrily. He then continued calmly, "I know! I got it! I got the concept! So, let me just ask, is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what, what do you think?" "Well…" Myreille began. "Oh no you don't, you know we're not supposed to reveal the future!" said Madame Rouge. Collector knew how to persuade them thinking deviously. Particularly by complimenting one of them. "Wait, I'm sorry, time out, can I ask you a question by the way- did you, did you do something with your hair, or something? I mean, you look fabulous! I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death!" he complimented Myreille. Myreille felt so awed, Madame Rouge and Kazarina slugged her and her eye fell off, which rolled away and bounced into the hands of Killer. Of course, he was disgusted. "Huh? OH GROSS!" he cried. He tossed it out of his hands, and Carface kicked it. Collector caught it swiftly. "Ladies, please. My fate is in your lovely hands," he said, giving the eye back to Myreille. "Oh, alright!" said Madame Rouge. She then lifted a magic eye-wand and it projected an image. "In ten years, precisely…" Myreille began. "The planets will a-line, every so nicely!" "Aye, verse, oy," complained Collector. "The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Demons, your monstrous plan!" Madame Rouge stated. "Mm-hmm, goody, good…" commented Collector. "Then the once-proud Carl Tennyson will finally fall. And you, Collector, will RULE ALL!" Myreille said. "YES! AW, COLLECTOR RULES!" exclaimed Collector. "A word of caution to this tale," added Kazarinaa. "Excuse me?" "Should Ben Tennyson will fight, you will fail." And with that, they disappeared. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Collector. He then calmed down, "OK, OK, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." The Collector brought Carface and Killer to a chamber; where he kept all of his tools for his schemes. "Carface, Killer. Got a little riddle for you. How…do you kill…a God?" "I do not…know…" said Carface. "You can't! They're immortal?" tried Killer. "Bingo! They're immortal!" said Collector. He pulled a small vial of bright red liquid from a vault. "So, first you've got to turn the little sunspot…mortal." The bubbles in the vial revealed skulls. At Cartoonlympus, it is now night time and every one began to rest for the night. Babies Ben and Underdog are sleeping peacefully in the crib. Meanwhile, the shadows lurked to Ben and Underdog. "Sora, what do we do?" asked Snow to Sora and Ben's allies. "We must get out of here before the Collector's henchmen destroys the toys." said Sora as He and his pals became mortals. "Okay! Let's get ou of here, fellas!" said Serrah to her allies as they leaves of Cartoonlympus. In Carl and Sandra's room, the couple are sleeping, until they heard the sound of the glass breaking and other noises. "Huh?" Carl asked, waking up. "What, what is it?" Sandra asked. But they gasp into realization. "The baby!" Carl and Sandra ran to Ben's room and found only Underdog who was struck in a vase, but no Ben because he was kidnapped! Underdog gets out of the vase and gasped to see Ben not here. "Benjamin!" Sandra shouted and began to sob. Carl narrowed his eyebrows. “…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Carface and Killer had passed through the clouds. Carface using his jetpack and Killer also, his rocket pack. And they were holding Ben while heading down to Earth, so they could turn him mortal and then kill him. “Do you realize Carl Tennyson is gonna use us for target practice!” Killer panicked. “Just hang onto the kid, Killer!” Anti-Cosmo yelled. The duo tripped and dropped the baby and Danny started crying loudly. “Okay! Hurry! Let’s kill the kid and get it over with!” Meowth said, impatiently. “Here you go, kid,” Anti-Cosmo said, putting a baby-bottle cap on the vial. “A little Mortal formula!” Danny drank the potion and slowly, his white glowing body began to change into a regular one. “Look! Look at that. He’s…changing! Can we do it now?” Meowth asked. “No, no! He has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop!” Anti-Cosmo replied evilly. “Who’s out-a there?” came a voice. It frightened Carface and Killer and they ran off to hide, leaving Ben there, crying. The vial also broke in the struggle. One drop dripped off the glass…and into the ground. "Phew! They're gone." sighs Kairi and Asuna as the sisters, Sora, Flynn, Rapunzel, Danny, June, Serrah and Snow ran away. A man and woman ran out to find Ben. The woman was a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a crown, a pink gown, long white gloves, dark pink shoes, a blue mood stone on her gown and blue earrings. The man was an Italian-American man with brown hairs, blue eyes and a black mustachio and red cap with a white oval and a red 'M' on it, a red long sleeved shirt, a blue overall with yellow bttons on it, white gloves and brown shoes. They were Princess Peach Toadstool and Mario Mario. “Oh, you poor thing!” Peach cried. “Oh, don’t cry.” “Is anybody-a there?” Mario shouted out into the distance, checking if Ben had been abandoned. “Can we do it now?” Killer asked Carface, who were both hiding behind a stalagmite. “Now!” Carface confirmed. He turned himself and Killer into big snakes, as they crept by getting ready to pounce them. “Oh. He must have been abandoned,” Mario concluded. Peach said to Mario, “Oh Mario, for so many years we’ve prayed to the Gods to bless us with a child. Perhaps they have answered out prayers.” “Perhaps they have…” Mario said thoughtfully, “Or maybe we have to kill it!” “Mario!” “Kidding! Ha-ha,” Mario laughed his trademark laugh before examining a medallion around the Ben’s neck. There was a lighting symbol on one side, and his apparent name on the other. “Hmm, Benjamin,” Mario examined the name. Suddenly, Carface and Killer crept up, ready to attack Ben and his new adoptive parents! "Ben, my brother! Do something!" shouted Kairi. But Ben just playfully grabbed both by the neck, bashed them around, tied them together and hurled them off into the night. Mario and Peach watched this is amazement and Mario said, “…Ya gotta admit, Lois…that was pretty cool!” Carface and Killer landed on a mountain, far off into the distance and they reverted back to “normal.” “The Collector is going to kill us when he finds out what happened!” Killer cried. “You mean IF he finds out!” Carface smiled. “How could we…? He’s going to…If…If is good…” Killer said, but stopped and realized what Carface said.Back at Cartoonlypmus, Carl ordered the gods to find Ben and his allies, as the girls narrated. "It was a tragic," Astrid narrated. "Carl Tennyson led all the gods on a frantic search." narrated Yum-Yum. "But by the time they found the baby, it was too late," Fabia finished. Miss Daredevil, Ruffnut, Astrid, Yum-Yumi and Fabia could be seen in the gallery. Astrid: Young Ben was mortal now But since he did not drink the last drop He still retained his God-like powers and strength So thank his lucky stars!'' They were sitting on a vase that had the picture of Danny beating the living tar out of Anti-Cosmo and Meowth “Tell it, girl,” Ruffnut and Miss Daredevil said. ''But Carl and Sandra wept Because their son could never come home. They’d have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar! They then walked passed by a vase of Dashi, Frankie and Dojo sadly looking down from Toonlympus. In the middle, there was baby Danny holding up Peter and Lois’s home, and of course, much to their surprise. And at the bottom of the vase was Father in the Underworld, cackling evilly. Though the Collector’s horrid plan was hatched before Ben cut his first tooth The little alien boy grew stronger every day… And that’s the gospel truth.'' All: ''The gospel truth!' Chapter 4: Ben's Human Life It was about eight years later. In a country where the baby grew up, a flock of sheep were baaing, doing nothing but eat grass. But their appetite was finished as they quickly rushed away. A carriage with a lot of hay moves along the road unnaturally fast, then we see Mario a Hawaiian girl and a blue alien named Lilo and Stitch (Mario and Peach's children) sitting before it. "Ben, slow-a down!" Mario cried. The one moving the carriage is a young boy with a black, white and green striped jacket, a black shit, blue cargo pants and black, green and white sneakers. It was really 16 year old Ben who is moving the carriage. They enter a country fair, hitting some workers on the top of the gate. "Beno! Look-a out!" Mario cried. But the workers fall, but were safe. "Oops! Sorry guys!" Ben said apologizeily. A worker fell down and yelled. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!" "Sunday driver!" another shouted. Soon, Ben turning into Fourarms and enters the middle of the square and stops, buring himself into the ground shoulders deep. Mario, Lilo and Stitch covered their eyes as They open their eyes to see a small 10 year old human Ben. "Thanks, son," said Mario. "When Lilo and Stitch lost their energy back there I though we were done for." "Thank you, brother!" smiled Kairi to Fourarms "No problem, Dad," Fourarms smiled. He carries the large stack of hay with one arm. "Don't- don't unload just yet, son." Mario spoke, "First I have-a to finagle with Toadsworth." "Okay," Danny said. He drops the hay on the cart which makes Lilo and Stitch fly up into the sky. "Oops, sorry, kids," June yelled out. Mario sigh, "Now, guys, this-a time, please just…" "I know, I know," said Serrah. Down came the two kids, and he caught them. "Stay by the cart." Mario smiles and pats him on the back. "That's my boy." Determined to make himself useful anyhow, the gang heard Squidward Tentacles, the local Vase shop owner, trying to carry many vases of things at once. "Oh, my! Whoa!" yelled but Danny catches him just in time. "Careful!" he said. Squidward smiles, "Why thank you." "No problem," Snow peeks in to show his face. Squidward sees the allies and looks frightened. "Why, boys! It's you!" "Let me, let me help you with that," Sora suggests. "No, no, no, no, no, I got it," Squidward disapproves. He almost falls under the giant pot. "I'm fine, you just run along." "Are you sure?" Ben asked. "Oh, yes. Absolutely," Squidward lied. But really, he didn't want any trouble from the kids. He leaves the gang outside in the street. "Hehehe! That's awsome!" laughed Serrah. "What's wrong, Benny?" asked Kairi Ben walks away sadly until a small Frisbee falls to his feet. He picks it up and sees three boys about his age: Duncan (Total Drama), Kevin Levin (Ben 10 series), and Nelson (The Simpsons). "Yo! Give it here!" Kevin yelled but they gasped to see it was Danny. "Hey, you need an extra guy?" TDanny asked wanting to join their game. Kevin was nervous. "Uh…sorry, Benny. We already got…five. And we want to keep it an even number." Ben looks at them oddly. "Hey, wait a second. Five isn't an even— " But Kevin snatches the Frisbee. "See ya, Ben!" They run off. "What a geek!" Duncan yelled. "Ha, Ha! Destructo boy," Nelson boy laughed. "Maybe we should call him 'Jerk Tennyson'," Kevin suggests. Ben sighs and once again sits alone in the center of a square. That is until the Frisbee appears above his head. "Heads up!" Kevin yelled. Ben smiles and runs after it. "I-I got it!" "No! Stop!" Duncan cried. But Ben catches the Frisbee but hits a pillar. He falls roughly on the ground and sees the pillar, which starts falling. "Uh-oh…" XLR8 said. He turns to Kumamon and holds up the pillar he hits. "Oh no!.. It's okay…" But other pillars start falling one by one, like domino. He sees that and throws the pillar he was holding away, but it hits another standing pillar and another domino wave starts going around the square. He quickly runs. "Hey! Whoa!" Mario was minding his business but notices XLR8. "Son!" "Hang on, Dad! Be right back!" XLR8 yelled. As he runs, the two domino waves seem to be aiming at the shop with clay pots. Squidward sees this and gasped. Oh my! Oh no! Don't! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He winces. Then, the last two pillars stop above the crab's head. He sighs, relaxed. But Ben, who was running to save him, slips on a puddle and slides to him fast. "Watch out!" he yelled. But it was too late. He slams into Squidward and the pillars fall. Now everything is destroyed. Ben was in human form again and stood up, holding the Frisbee. "Nice catch…" Kevin said and grabs the toy from him, "Jerk Tennyson." Mario walks to him. "Son-a…" They turn to see Squirdward getting the clay pot off his head. As he gets it off, his face was red with anger. "This is the last straw, Mario!" he yelled. "That boy is a menace!" a woman, Nell Fenwick, accused at Ben. "He's too dangerous to be around normal people!" a man, Inspector Fenwick, cried. "He didn't-a mean any harm, he's-a just a kid," Mario tried to explain, "He-he just can't-a control his strength and powers." "I am warning you," Squidward growled, "You keep that-that-that…freak away from here!" Ben was shocked. He was called a freak and everyone agrees. "Freak! Yeah, go away!" Duncan yelled. "What happened to the peoples?" asked Serrah sadly. "Everyone is furious of our friend" said Snow to Serrah. So, Ben, Sora, Kairi, Rapunzel, Flynn, Serrah, Snow, Asuna, Danny, June and Mario slowly walk away from the town square. Chapter 6: One Last Hope Tommy and Charizard have flown for hours until they saw an old looking island. They landed on the island. Everything there was just fog, mist, and broken down statues, surrounded by several dragons and other animals. "You sure this is the right place?" Tommy asked. “Hard to tell, a lot has changed in the last few years, but this does seem like the spot,” Underdog replied. "What's that noise?" whispered Asuna as she heard giggling voices. They explored all over the island until they wandered to a pond hidden behind bushes that they gently pried away, around which sat three giggling girls. They appeared to be Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty), Alice (from Alice in Wonderland (1951 cartoon film)) and Penny (from Bolt). They were pretty girls. Ben smilled as he turns and notices something in the bushes. Thinking it was something stuck, Sora decided to help. "What's the matter? You stuck?" he asked. Ash pulls it out and reveals to be a teenage boy with brown hairs, green eyes, a white ninja's headband, a red shirt with a white ring on it, a black jacket, blue jeans, dark grey gloves and white and dark blue sneakers. Whoa!" the teenager gasped and glared at him. "Hey, go away!" "Ugh!" Ben drops the echidna in fright and disgust. The girls gasped, realizing the teenage boy was here. They ran off as the teenage boy chases after the girls. "No, no, no, no, no! girls! Stop! Come back, come back." He cried. He tries to grab Penny but she turns into a flower. "Oh, man! Wait!" Aurora runs off as Alice turns into a tree. The Hedgehog sighs, "Oh girls! They can't keep their hands off me." “Hmph!” harrumphed Alice-now-tree, slapping him with her branch. “Yow!” the teenage boy grumbled to himself, rubbing his cheek. Then , a young teenage girl with light pink-ish lavender hairs, tan skin, yellow tattoos on her face, her torso and arms, a magenta and yellow armor, a purple collar, a blue top, blue pants, pink, gold and dark grey gauntlets and white and lavender boots walks to see her boyfriend and answered to him. "Are you okay Jabob?" The girl asked. "Yeah, Rena." The boy said, while the girl was holding a wooden bowl full of grapes up. The boy, now known as Jacob Price, was about to respond, until he noticed Ben, Sora, Kairi, Asuna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Snow, Serrah, Danny, June and Underdog staring at him. "What's the matter, you've never seen a black hedgehog before?" he asked. "Uh… no, anyway," said Ben. "Can you four help us? We're looking for some guys named, uh… Jacob Price and...uh... Rena Kunisaki?" The two stared at him as the girl grabbed the grapes from the bowl and ate them, while the boy ate the empty wooden bowl. "Call me Jacob" answered the boy, introducing himself. "Call me Rena" answered the boy, introducing himself. "Zoey! Takuya! JP! Shadow!" yelled Tommy excitedly. He squeezed their hands with great force and shook it. "OW!" yelled Kim, Jack, Razor, and T-Bone. "Boy, am I glad to meet you. I'm Tommy Himi! This is Charizard." "Hello, Jacky!" Underdog gave Jacob a lick on the face. "Animals! Disgusting!" Underdog made a confused look. Tommy didn't waste any time. "I need your help. I want to become a hero. A true hero!" he said. Zoey, Takuya, JP and Shadow looked at Tommy incredulously. "Sorry, guys, can't help you," Zoey said quickly and with that, they went to their house and she slammed the door, which was the head of the dismembered statue of which was scattered about the island. "Wait!" cried Tommy. He grabbed the handle of the door. Again, not even knowing his own strength, he completely tore the door off its hinges, which Tommy was still holding onto. "S-sorry," he said. "Why not?" "Two words: WE ARE RETIRED!" said Jacob. Tommy counted said words on his fingers while wondering how three kids and a hedgehog could claim to be retired. "Look, I gotta do this!" he explained, as they began to walk inside the house again "Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you wanted so bad you'd do anything?" Zoey, Takuya, JP and Shadow were stunned, and then Shadow sighs. "Kid, come inside, we want to show you something." They go in, except for Charizard who decided to wait. Inside, Ben was looking around "Watch it!" Takuya said when Tommy hit his head on the mast to a ship. "That was part of the mast of the ship of Peter Pan!" "Sun Wukong?" Tommy asked in shock and awe. "Yeah! Who do you think taught that guy to sail? Captain Jack Sparrow?" Rena asked rhetorically. They then led Tommy to a row of statues of various heroes "We trained all of those would-be heroes." Zoey explained. JP then began listing all of the statues of heroes, "Batman, Jaden Yuki, T-Bone. Lotta weird names. And every one of those bums let us down, flatter than a Frisbee. None of 'em could go the distance". Shadow then walked over to a statue of an boy with black hair, and wore a blue shirt over an orange suit with king kai on his front shirt. "And then…there was Goku. Now there was a kid who had it all; the mind, the strategies. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'…BUT THAT foolish of his! He falls for Cell and KAMBOOM! He's history." Shadow elaborated. Zoey then sighed and continued. "Yeah, we had a dream once. We dreamed we were going to train the greatest hero there ever was. So great, the Gods themselves would make a constellation of him in the stars. All across the sky…and people would say, "That's Zoey, Takuya, JP, and Shadow's boy. That's right." Ah, but dreams are for rookies. A kid can only take so much disappointment." "But I'm different from those other guys, you guys. I can go the distance! Come here, I'll show you!" yelled Tomm. Grabbing Zoey by the arm, he dragged her outside, causing him to hit her head on the mast on the way out. Shadow, Takuya and JP looked at each other, and then followed along with Charizard. "Sheesh, you don't quit, do you?" Takuya called after him as he, JP and Shadow followed. "Watch this!" said Tommy. He picked up the giant shield of the dismembered statue, and threw it up into the air, and did grabbed it with his hands and hurled it across the sea. "Holy cow," observed the four trainers, Zoey then said "You know, maybe…no! No! Snap out of it!" she scolded herself, slapping herself in the face. "We're too lazy to get mixed up in this junk again!" Shadow added. "But if I don't become a true hero…" Tommy explained. "I'll never be able to rejoin my father B10M!" Zoey, Takuya, JP and Shadow stared at him blankly and then began to laugh as Jack said, "Wait a minute. B10M…The kingpin God, right? Ha!" "B10M! The big guy! He's your dad?" Zoey laughed hysterically. "Uh-huh!" said Tommy, unaware that they were mocking him. "Mr. Goofball! Ah, ha, ha!" JP carried on. "'Read a book would you Da-Da?'" Takuya pretended to ask, supposedly imitating baby Tommy. "'Okay, once upon a time…' Ah ha ha!" Shadow cackled, pretending to read a book and imitating B10M's voice. "It's the truth!" Jacob said to Rena, who were still laughing. "Puh-lease!" said Rena. Then Jacob began to sing. Jacob: So ya wanna be a hero, kid, well, Whoop-de-do! Rena: We have been around the block before With blockheads like you! Jacob started to agree with Rena. Although he believed Sora, he began to sing in agreement with Rena on how it was impossible to train Danny. Jacob: Each and everyone a disappointment Charizard sniffed a mini statue of someone, knocking it over, landing on JP's head. Pain...for which there ain't no ointment Charizard expected Tommy to laugh, but just daggers at him sternly. So much for the excuses Rena: Though a kid of Carl Tennyson's Zoey: Asking us to me to jump into the fray! They then jumped onto a broken pillar Jacob and Rena: My answer is but two words- But before Jacob and Rena could say the words, 'no way,' a bolt of lightning struck him and Rena and charred them black. "O.K.!" They coughed, covered in soot. "You mean you'll do it?" asked Ben, excited. "You win," sighed Shadow in resignation. "You won't be sorry, guys." said Danny and high-five Underdog. "Oh, Gods…" moaned Takuya. "When can we start? Can we start now?" Tommy asked eagerly. "Oy vey…" Zoey moaned. "Oh boy I can't wait." Tommy cheered. "Okay, but it's not gonna be easy, Tommy," JP cautioned, "But we think you got what it takes to get through it". "Well alright, let's get started!" Tommy said. JP began to sing again. JP: We've given up hope that someone would come along. Takuya, Shadow, JP and Zoey pulled out some sort of trunk from the bushes. Shadow: A fella who'd ring the bell for once… He took out a trophy with '1st place' on it but after a bit of dusting it revealed to be 11th instead. Charizard accidentally startled him causing the trophy to land on his head " …NOT the gong! Zoey: The kind who wins trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semipro fees. Tommy found a lightsaber and sung it around a bit, but it accidentally chopped a tree causing it to fall Takuya, Shadow, JP and Zoey. All four: But noooooooo! We get the green horn. Danny and Charizard began cleaning up the place, by picking up garbage and old ruins and stuff, and remaking an old training field. JP: We've been out to pasture, pal my ambition gone. Shadow: Content to spend our lazy days and graze our lawn. Zoey: But you need advisors, Satyrs but wiser, good merchandisers and… As Takuya helped Tommy hold up a bow and arrow Tommy launches Takuya instead sending him flying through an assortment of junk until he hits a bull's-eye. Takuya: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA! Takuya hit a tree and it fell over. "THERE GOES MY ULCER!" Now Tommy and Shadow were doing aerobics. Shadow: We're down to one last hope and we hope it's you Tommy then makes a muscle from his still pudgy arms. JP measured it, shakes his head and gestured for him to do push-ups where Charizard, Takuya, Shadow and Zoey were counting the ones he did. Zoey: Though Tommy, you're not exactly a dream come true. We've trained enough turkeys, who never came through. Tommy with a spoon holding an egg in his mouth was trying to walk across a tight rope. But he loses his balance and the egg falls on Shadow's head where it is fried by his anger. Shadow: Kid you're our one last hope so you'll just have to do. Tommy's next job was to save a dummy girl from a burning stake. "Rule number 6: when rescuing a damsel…" JP told Tommy. Tommy swings from a rope and tries to grab her off the stake but instead pulls off her head. "Always handle with care." JP finished irritably. Shadow had now set up a number of targets and Tommy is handed a tone of swords by Takuya, JP and Zoey. "Rule number 95: Concentrate." Shadow stated. Tommy throws all swords, but almost nailed Shadow. Tommy, Charizard, Takuya, JP and Zoey cringed, while Wanda covered Poof eyes. "Rule number 96: Aim!" Shadow shouted. Tommy once again tried save the damsel dummy from a snowy mountain top. Zoey: Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery. He grabbed the dummy by the arm only for the rest of the body to be smashed into a mountain peak. Takuya and Shadow: Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery. Tommy tried the target practice again but missed many shots. JP: To be a true shape shifting hero, Tommy, is a dying art. Tommy, without even caring what happened, threw a sword and it at a target. It's like painting a masterpiece… Tommy is amazed when the sword actually hits the target. It's a work of heart. Takuya, Shadow and J{ gently punched him in the arm. Takuya: It takes more than sinew, comes down to what's in you… Tommy, Charizard, Shadow, Takuya and JP were now doing karate kid stances in the sunset, while Zoey watches. Shadow: You have to continue to… Tommy, now age, 9 and he transform into Kumamon. Shadow measured her arm, so hard that the tape broke. Groooooooooooooooooooooooow! "NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Takuya,Shadow, JP and Zoey exclaimed Tommy is now in front of a deadly obstacle course leaving him wide eyed, as Shadow pulled the turner, activating it. Takuya, Shadow, JP and Zoey: We're down to one last shot and our last high note… Zoey blew the whistle, and Tommy begun and uses his ice power...Charzard was chopping down his claws in nervousness. Our dreams are on you, Ben, go make them come true! LTommy swings past the pendulums and leaped over a chomping medal object. Takuya and Shadow: Climb that uphill slope… A giant stone first was going to crush him, but she simply held up him fist, shattering the stone into bits. JP: Keep pushing the envelope… He then used blaster and blasted two small spins of energy at the two sharks that were gonna chop him. Zoey: You're my one last hope… Then, he lands and grabbed the dummy out of the ring and landed in a clearing were a bunch of targets shot up. All: And, Tommy, it's up to… Tommy bent his sword into a boomerang and destroyed all of them. Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Takuya, Shadow, JP, Zoey and Charizard started clapping that Tommy passed his final test. "Did you see that guys?" cried Tommy, head-butting Jake after he'd finished the obstacle course. "Ha, ha, ha! Next stop: Toonlasia!" "Alright, just take it easy, champ!" Shadow said. "Yeah, don't wear yourself out so much!" Takuya added. "I'm ready! I wanna get off this island! I wanna battle some monsters…" Ben said. "…Rescue some hot damsels…" he added in a girly voice. "You know…heroic stuff!" "Well…" Jacob said, not quite sure. "Aw, come on, guys!" Jetray whined with a big grin. "OK. You want a road test? Saddle up, were going to Toontopolis!" said Rena. Later in the sky on their way to there destination, Jetray wondered what kind of trouble could a city like where there going had. "So what's in Cartoonopolis?" He asked. "So what's in Toontopolis?" asked Jetray. "Lotta problems," answered Jacob. "Yeah." sighs Serrah. "It might be very high-tech, but it's a big, tough town. Good place to start building a rep." Jacob added. "!" A voice from afar screamed. "Uh-oh! Problems!" Kairi said. "Sounds like your basic DID," said Rena. "Ya!" said Jetray, kicking Underdog "Damsel in DistrEEEEEEEEEESSS!" Jacob and Rena shouted as Underdog flew off at the speed of light, heading for the source of that scream. Chaptert 10: Ben vs. Hydra In the cliff, Underdog landed with good flying trick with Ben, Sora, Kairi, Rapunzel, Flynn, Serrah, Snow, Danny, June, Asuna, Julie and Kirin on his's flyomg device. Tommy hopped off of Charizard as Tommy groaned with her hair all messed up. Tommy looked at Miley as Charizard chuckled. "Are you alright?" Snow asked. "We'll be fine," Kirin replied, "Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery." Underdog kicks him and Julie off and Be and Kairi catches them just in time. "Ha! ha!" Asuna laughed "We're on it, young brother!" "Help! I can't breathe!" the blonde boy named Numbah 4 shouted, which is coming from a small hole underneath the big boulder. "Hurry!" the fat boy named Numbah 2 shouted. "Get us out!" "We're suffocating!" choked Numbah 4. Ben snapped into action and went over to save the kids. "SOMEBODY CALL IX-I-I!" Numbah 2 cried. "Easy, young boys, you'll be alright," Ben assured them. "We can't last much longer!" cried Numbah 2. "Get us out before we get crushed!" Numbah 4 said. Ben transformed to Humongosaurus yelled and used his strong strength to lift the huge boulder. The people watched as Houmongosaurus lifted the boulder. Julie gasped and smiled a little of what he's doing was right, but, Kirin smiled too. The boys ran out from under it, safe and sound, while the people applauded, just a little. "How are you kids doing?" Humongosaurus asked. "Yeah! We're okay now," Numbah 4 replied. "Jeepers, sir you really are strong!" said Numbah 2. Humongosaurus continued holding the boulder, "Well, try to be a little more careful next time, okay, Numbahs 2 and 4?" "Okay! We sure will," said Numbah 2, as he Numbah 4 ran off, while Humongosaurus threw the boulder. The two boys reached to the slope, facing the Collector, sitting on the chair. "A stirring performance, boys. I was really touched," said Collector. "Hmm. Jeepers, Mister?" Numbah 4 asked, changing back to Killer. "I was going for the innocence," Carface changed back to his original self. "And hey, two thumbs WAY, WAY up for our leading lady. What a dish. What a doll." the Collector snickered, holding two thumbs up, that both were sparking with red flames. "Get out of there you big lug, while you still can!" Kirin muttered, staring down at the gorge where Humongosaurus still stood. Humongosaurus saw Sora, Kairi, Asuna, Snow, Serrah, Rapunzel, Flynn, Danny, June, Jacob and Rena came up to him and panting. "Guys!" said Humongosaurus, excitedly. "I did great. They even applauded! Sort-of." Suddenly, they heard a growl. "Hey! What's that noise?!" answered Danny. Jacob gasped, "I hate to burst your bubble, Danny, but that ain't applause." Something is coming out of the cave, revealing glowing orange-ish red eyes. The thing came out of the cave is none other than Hydra! The Hydra stared down at them, growling for the kill. "Gu-Gu-Gu-Guys?" Humongosaurus stuttered, "What do you call that thing?" "TWO WORDS:" said Jacoby. "AM-SCRAY!" He shouted as he with Rena ran for cover. The townsfolk screamed in fear. "We're on you, monster!" Sora said as he, Kairi, Asuna, Danny, June, Snow and Serrah prepared to battle. "Going ghost!" shouted Danny as he transformed into his ghost form. "Run!" shouted Rena as she, Jacob, Flynn and Rapunzel watches them. "Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" echoed the Collector's voice from up in the mountain. The Hydra advanced towards Humongosaurus, who just backed up because he couldn't think of anything better to do. "That's it. Dance around! Avoid it!" Rena coached from the sidelines. Sira dodged and feigned. "Watch the teeth! Watch the teeth!" Jacob coached. The Hydra snapped and teased Sora with its long neck, its body could stand still while its head did all the work! "Slide with your feet to your left!" Sora and Danny went the wrong way. "MMGH! Your other left!" moaned Rena. The Orochimaru lunged at Kumamon, but he dodged him, leaving the Orochimaru' teeth on the ground. Kumamon noticed that his sword is missing and he saw the sword behind him! Tommy lifted the rock and threw it at the Orochimaru. The Orochimaru caught it by his mouth and crushed it; he chuckled evilly and lunged at Kumamon, again. Kumamon caught the Orochimaru' mouth just in time; he saw the sword behind and the Orochimaru on the ground. Danny caught the sword, but without warning, Blue-Eyes grabbed him by the tongue, threw him up in the air and ate him. The crowd gasped. Takuya, Shadow, JP and Zoey as she covered her eyes, groaned. The Dragon belched. Rebecca clutched her throat in disgust. "Ungh!" The Hydra chuckled to itself again, and the crowd screamed as it lunged toward it. But then, it stopped. Something was happening inside its throat. It peered down, and out slashed Sora and Kairi! The Hydra, now in two pieces; head and body, collapsed. The crowed cheers a little loud. "AWRIGHT! AWRIGHT! YOU'RE BAD! OK!" cheered Jacob and Rena. "Gee guys…" said a disoriented Humongosaurus. "That…That wasn't so hard…" he collapsed in a pool of slime. "Kid, kid, kid!" said Shadow. "How many fingers do you see?" Kumamon, who was seeing quadruple, answered, "Four…?" "Ah, close enough. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Shadow said, as he and the others helped Danny up. Lightning struck as it rained. Up on the mountain, Weevil was hyperventilating. Rex was shaking. The Orochimaru was dead? "Guys, guys, relax!" said Thrax. "It's only half-time!" Kumamon was walking away with Takuya, Shadow, JP, and Zoey when they heard a sound. "That doesn't sound good," declared JP. They looked up, and saw that the headless Dragon was standing up! Its long and severed neck was healing, and suddenly it sprouted THREE MORE HEADS! A three headed Hydra. "DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!" Jacob confirmed, handing Ben his keyblade again, Jacob, Rena, Rapunzel and Flynn ran off to cover again. Kumamon began to run, being chased by the Blue-Eyes; he whistled, calling Jake. Jake heard the whistle and flew down to help him. As the Hydra is going to chomp Kumamon, Charizard caught him in time. "Avoid those heads, and finish them off!" said Kumamon. Charizard nodded, as Tommy began to slice the heads of the Orochimaru off with his ice powers and the sword, but more came out. Tommy kept slicing them, but more and more came. Tommy and Charizard stared at the Orochimaru 30 heads! Not good! "WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD-SLASHING THING!" yelled Takuya, Shadow, JP and Zoey. "Let's go!" said Kumamon and Charizard flew off, being chased by Orochimaru. Suddenly, one of the heads hits Charizard, knocking off Kumamon. Kumamon screamed and falls among the heads and necks of the Orochimaru like a slide. "GUYS! I DON'T THINK WE COVERED THIS ONE IN BASIC TRAINING! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kumamon yelled, screaming. Kumamon escapes out of the necks, but falls back from the cliff and is now pressed against the wall by Orochimaru's tail. "My favorite part of the game," said Thrax as Orochimaru is going to finish Kumamon off, "Sudden death!" Kumamon needs to think something quick before he's done for! He saw the cliff and crushes the rock, causing it to shake. The heads looked up and all of the rock fell, hitting the heads of the Orochimaru, burying under the rocks. Orochimaru's tail clutched tightly, with Kumamon inside; the tail stopped moving; Orochimaru is finished, but what about Kumamon? All of the people gasped of what just happen. "Oh, no…" sighed JP, sadly, "There goes another one. Just like Goku." "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Takuya, Shadow and Zoey sighed. Rebecca watched the whole thing; Rebecca looked at Thrax, who smiled evilly. "Game. Set. Match," said Thrax fiendishly. Takuya, Shadow, JP, and Zoey sighed sadly that their dream is crushed. Suddenly, the tail of the monster began to move. The people gasped, worried if the Orochimaru is still alive. Vlad watched in confusion when the paw opened, revealing Kumamon, still alive! The crowd just stood there, but they cheered as loud as before. Kumamon, turned back to Tommy, with his clothes tattered, waved at them as the people ran towards him, carrying him. "Takuya, Shadow, JP, Zoey," Danny panted. "You gotta admit…THAT…was pretty heroic!" "YA DID IT, TAILS! YOU DID IT YOU WON BY A LANDSLIDE! LITERALLY!" Takuya, Shadow, JP and Zoey cheered as they danced around in a circle holding hands. Thrax however, was infuriated. He grew more redder with anger and squeezed his minions' heads with his fists. "Thrax…mad…" Rex gagged. "Well," said Rebecca, pretty impressed. "What do you know?" And she applauded too, as all the people carried Tommy back to town. Chapter 13: Clash of the Titans Thrax returned to his lair, which had now risen to the surface. In space the planets have aligned and they powered up and fired a magical blast at the ground opening up to reveal a prison with Lightning bars and thousands of shadowy creatures trapped in it. "BROTHERS!" he yelled. "TITANS! LOOK AT YOU IN YOUR SQUALID PRISON! WHO PUT YOU DOWN THERE?" "BEN10MAGICIAN!" they all howled. "AND NOW THAT I SET YOU FREE, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU ARE GOING TO DO?" the Collector yelled, blasting red electricity down at the lightning bars, turning them into stone. "DESTROY HIM!" Every single Titan screamed, punching their first threw the stone. "Good answer." Collector smirked. "Crush Carl Tennyson!" roared Lythos, the leader. "Freeze him!" thundered Hydros. "Melt Carl Tennyson!" said Pyros. "Blow…him…AWAY!" yelled Stratos. "CARL TENNYSON!" all the Titans roared, marching away. "Uh, guys?" said Collector dryly, pointing in another direction. They all turned and looked. "Toonlasia would be that way." After a moment of stupefaction, The Titans turned and went in the right direction, shouting, "BEN10MAGICIAN!" "Hold it there, Bright Eye" said Thrax to the last Titan, Bright Eye alias the Cyclop. "I have a special job for you, my evil heartless!" Meanwhile, atop Cartoonlympus, B10M and Jennifer were reveling in royalty, eating grapes, when suddenly, Joey Wheeler spotted the Titans. "Oh! We're in trouble! Oh big trouble!" Kid Flash exclaimed. He then ran over to B10M and Jennifer, "Milord and lady," Donald said, breathlessly. "The Titans have escaped…AND THEY'RE PRACTICALLY AT OUR GATES!" "SOUND THE ALARM!" ordered B10M. "LAUNCH AN IMMEDIATE COUNTER-ATTACK! GO! GO!" "Gone, babe," said Kid Flash. In an instant, he was running around the palace, as he blewed his horn. All the Gods sprung into action. "On to battle!" said Rocky. Carl attempted to fight back Stratos with his fists that was reaching his palace, but it was no use- his wind hands was not enough, and it simply ricocheted right off the Titans. Finally he reached the gates of the palace, and smashed them open. "Boom-badaboom-boom-boom!" cheered the Collector from his carriage. "Ha!" Meanwhile, back in Cartoonopolis, the Cyclop was terrorizing the city, looking for Ben and the others. "Ben Tennyson…!" he roared. "Where are you?" He lifted up a building, and threw it into the town square. He knocked over some lamps and somehow started a fire. "What should we do?" cried Morgana. "Where's Ben and the others?" trembled Mr. Lunt. "Yeah!" said Brent. "Tennyson will save us!" He pointed to the statue of Rawg that the citizens had constructed, only to see the Cyclop kick it into pieces. "BEN TENNYSON!" he roared. "COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Ben and the rest trudged out of the stadium, ready to fight, even though it was pointless. "What are you doing, fellas?" cried Julie. "Without your strength you'll be killed!" "There are worse things," said Sora, pushing her aside. "Wait! STOP!" "It's Tennyson!" cried Jake, when Ben appeared on the square. "Thank the Gods! We're saved!" Morgana exclaimed. "So," Cyclop said. "You're the famous Omnitrix boy!" He poked Ben for fun, and then slapped him into his own billboard. "AH, HA! HA, HA!" Julie cringed as she saw the boy she loved get battered and beaten, and then she heard muffling. She found Underdog tied and gagged up in a closet of the stadium. "Easy, doggie!" she said, cautiously approaching him. "Woah! Stop twitching!" She untied him. "Listen! Tommy's is in trouble!" Underdog's ears perked up at this. "Julie!" muffled Underdog. "It's okay!" said Kirin. "We've got to find Jacob and Rena they're the only ones who can talk some sense into them!" The next thing Rebecca knew, she was on the dragon's back, clinging to his top part for dear life. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Back at Cartoonlympus, Carl and co. were still trying to fight the Titans, but to no avail. "GET BACK, YOU!" yelled Carl. Lythos smashed apart the walls surrounding the palace. "Whoa! Chihuahua!" said the Collector. "CARL!" yelled Lythos, slamming him into a wall. The other Titans used their powers to trap Carl in a mountain of rock. Back at Cartoonia, Jacob and Rena were at a port, ready to sail back home. "HURRY UP!" yelled the captain of the ferry. "WE'RE SHOVING OFF HERE!" "JACOB! RENA!" screamed Julie. She and Kirin were now completely calm helping Underdog, "Guys, Ben needs your help!" "What does he need us for when he's got friends like you?" yelled Jacob. "He won't listen to me!" Kirin shouted. "Good! He's finally learned something!" Rena snapped. Underdog flew right in front of Jacob and Rena, so that they couldn't take another step. "Look," said Julie. "We know what We did was wrong but this isn't about us, it's about him. If you don't help him now, guys, he'll die along with the rest!" Jacob and Rena shoved past them, but stopped dead in their tracks on "Die". Back at Toonlasia, B10M and his team were seriously losing. "I NEED BACK-UP!" he yelled. "Ah, your team have been captured, milord," said Donald and Goofy. "Everyone's been captured. WE'VE been captured!" Rex and Weevil carried him away. "Hey! Hey! Watch the hat!" Suddenly, Thrax appeared. "Benny, I'm home!" he cackled, imitating Ricky from 'I Love Lucy'. "Thrax…" scowled B10M, still walled up in rock. "YOU'RE BEHIND THIS?" "You are correct, sir!" Thrax smirked like a Game Show host. And back in Toonlasia, Dark Thorn was kicking Danny around like a soccer ball. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Flea!" he said. And with a flick of his finger, he sent Dark Thorn flying into a pile of broken pillars. "GUYS!" came a voice. It was Jacob, Rena, Kirin and Julie, flying with Underdog. "Jacob and Rena!" panted Tommy. "Come on, fellas. Come on, fight back!" Rena encouraged him. "Come on you can take this bum, this guy's a pushover! Look at him! He's titan, for crying out loud!" said Shadow. "You were right all along, guys…" said Tommy, glaring at Rebecca. "Dreams are for rookies!" "No, no, no, no, no, no. Tommy. Giving up is for rookies!" JP said. "We came back because we're not quitting on you!" Zoey said. "We're willing to go the distance. How about you?" Takuya asked. But before Tommyd even stand up, Dark Thorn grabbed him in his huge fist. "Now I'll bite off your head!" he announced. On the ride up to his mouth, Ben bed a piece of burning wood and hurled it into Cyclop screamed in pain, and dropped Ben grabbed some rope and wound it around his giant legs. The Cyclop lost his balance, and The Titan tumbled into a opening in the earth. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" There was a huge THUD as he fell to his death. Ben panted, getting up from his knees…just as a pillar began to topple. "Uh-oh! Look at rhe pillar!" shouted Rapunzel as she pointed at the timbering pillar. "Benjamin…LOOK OUT!" cried Julie, pushing him out of the way. The pillar fell on her. "Julie…NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ben as he push on the Omnitrix and transformed into Water Hazard. He ran to the pillar, and tried to lift it up, even without his strength. Suddenly, he felt his God-like power, return, and he lifted the pillar above his head with ease threw it away. "What's happening?" "C-Collector's deal is broken…" said Julie. "Ungh! He promised I wouldn't get hurt…" Water Hazard ran to her side. "Julie…wh-why, why did you…? You didn't have to…" "What's wrong?" asked Kirin to Julie. "Ungh. People always do crazy things…" Julie grunted. "When they're in love". "Oh…Julie," said Water Hazard, so happy and so scared at the same time. "Julie, I…I…I…" "Are you…always this articulate?" asked Julie, jokingly. Ben and Kirin smiled. "You haven't got much time. You can still stop Collector." "We'll watch over her, guys," said Jacob. "Yeah!" cheered Rena. "You're going to be alright," said Ben. "I promise." Then, he and the rest got on Underdog and headed for Cartoonlympus. "Let's go, everyone!" "Yeah! All right!" Underdog cheered. "Get him, Water Hazard!" Jacob and Rena cheered. Things weren't going to well for everyone on Cartoonlympus, Carface and Killer had all the warriors in chains. "Hup-two-three-four! Come on, everybody!" yelled Killer. "I can't HEAR you!" Carface yelled "Agh!" moaned Kid Flash. "I swear, Collector," warned Carl, just being swallowed up by the earth completely. "When I get out of…" "I'm the one giving orders now, wolf boy!" said Thrax, sitting down in a now-forming seat with a glass of wine, "And I think I'm going to like it here!" "Don't get too comfortable, Collector sir" came a voice. "Ben!" cried Quick Draw and Baba Looey. "THIS OUGHTA EVEN THE ODDS!" Water Hazard and Underdog swooped in and Ben blast the chains with his water blaster. "NYAH!" yelled Thrax. "Yeah, Danny!" said Joey, happily. "Thank you, man!" "Get them!" ordered Thrax. Devimon tried to blast Danny, but Water Hazard hopped off Charizard and took long breath. "Water blaster!" Kumamon shot a water ray and knocked all of Pyros' fired blasts at Thrax. "No! Get him! Not me!" Collector yelled. Hydros spears ice foce at Water Hazard, but he skillfully avoided them. "Follow the fingers!" yelled Collector, pointing. "Him!" Then, Hydros accidentally hit Thrax. "The yutz with the super mutt!" he said, with ice on his body. Lythos then launched at Kumamon and Charizard, but Kumamon kicked him around 90 degrees, and kicked him high into the ceiling. Hungarian Horntail was about to slash them, but Kumamon grabbed him by the claw, and hurled him into a pillar. Underdog let Water Hazard and the rest off at the mountain, and Sora and Kairi hits with thier keyblades and Water Hazard blast the water ray and pried Carl out. "DYAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" screamed the Collector, exploding out of his icy straight-jacket. "Thank you, my boy," said Carl to Water Hazard. "Thanks a lot." said June Underdog had a score to settle with Carface and Killer, who had tricked him with that fraud of a female dog. He pelted them on the heads with his hands many times over. "You gotta made joke, creatures!" snapped Underdog to the two evil dogs The Gods had been freed now too, and Carl had power over them once more as he held up his keyblade. "NOW WATCH THE OLD MAN WORK!" "Danny and I will handle of the rock monster!" June smirked as she and Danny decides to throw something on the Rock titan. "Uh-oh!" said The Titans. Carl powered up his keyblade, and he, June, Danny, Serrah and Snow blasted at all the Titans and was beating them with ease. The Titans began to retreat. "Guys!" yelled Collector. "Get your titanic rears in gear, and kick some Cartoonlympian BUTT!" The Collector kicked him which his powers are gone. "Whoa is my power out?" The Collector asked. "Hahaha! I got it!" Underdog laughed his lungs out. Water Hazard grabbed the wind staff and used the staff to create a tornado that began to consume the Titans, "OH, NUTS!" Stratos yelled, as Water Hazard set the tornado hurling them off into space, where they exploded together. "Ha! Ha!" laughed B10M and Water Hazard. "Woo-hoo!" cheered Sora, high-fiving them. "Thanks a ton, Wonder Boy!" yelled the Collector, riding out of Cartoonlympus on his chariot. "But at least I've got one swell consolation prize; a friend of yours…who's DYING to see me!" Ben and the others stopped short riding Underdog as he and the rest realized whom the Collecor was talking about. "Julie!" he gasped. "Oh, no!" gasped Kairi as she, Ben and the rest saw Julie who's about to dying. The fates Kazarina, Myreille and Madame Rouge, back in their tower in the Void, were toying with threads of life again. This time it was Julie's. Underdog rushed to Julie as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Kazarina held up the thread, Kazarina cut the thread…and Julie's hand went limp. "Julie!" huffed Ben as he flew off of Charizard. JP, Zoey, Takuya and Shadow looked over their shoulders, and shook their heads. "Julie…no!" cried Ben, his voice cracking. He picked up Julie's lifeless body, and hugged it close to him, crying without tears. Even Underdog sighs sadly; sure he may not have liked Julie at first, but he felt bad for Julie. "It's too late, Benjamin." said Sora sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry fellas," said Jacob, tears falling from his own eye. "There're some things you just can't change." Rena added, with their own eyes filling up with tears "You can save Julie and We can stay with Jacob and Rena, understand?" said Sarrah as Ben continues to crying, but Ben stopped to crying. Ben looked up determinedly. "…yes I can!" Category:Hercules Fanmake Category:Hercules Parodies Category:Hercules Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hercules Fanmakes Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Ben10Magician